Accident et conséquences
by Solae44
Summary: OS. Il suffit d'un événement pour réaliser certaines choses. SQ


Dans le but de me rendre au travail ce matin-là, je sors de chez moi pour rejoindre ma voiture adorée. Quand je dis "sors de chez moi", je parle évidemment de chez Mary Margaret, ma mère, à peine plus jeune que moi... Surprenant non ? Et bien non, ici, c'est tout à fait normal, puisque que le temps s'est arrêté pendant 28 longues années dans cette petite bourgade du Maine. Tout ça à cause d'un sort lancé par une reine avide de vendetta ! Bref, une histoire d'amour, une histoire de vengeance, une histoire de magie, des choses habituelles par ici. Je m'y suis faite ! Moi qui voulais retrouver mes parents, je n'avais pas été déçue. Mais là n'est pas le sujet du jour. Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que le sort qui maintenait les habitants de cette ville dans une jeunesse éternelle, a été brisé. J'ai du mal à replacer certaines personnes dans leur contexte original et je ne comprends pas encore qui-est-qui mais je peux affirmer que la mère adoptive de mon fils est bel et bien la méchante reine de leur stupide forêt enchantée. Belle-mère de ma propre mère et mère adoptive de mon fils... Je n'ose même pas imaginer un arbre généalogique, je sens déjà poindre la migraine. Quoi qu'il en soit, une "Méchante reine" avec laquelle mes rapports sont, comment dire... assez houleux ! Et ce matin, ne fait pas exception à la règle qui dit, "Quand Regina croise Emma, plus rien ne va !"

Ma journée commençait plutôt bien, j'avais croisé Henry, mon fils, enfin... notre fils, avant qu'il n'aille à l'école. Une habitude que je n'arrêterai pour rien au monde ! Le voir me fait toujours un bien fou car je me dit que la vie m'offre une deuxième chance de le connaître ! Au bout de 10 ans certes, mais c'est toujours ça et je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner une fois de plus alors que lui a monté un plan incroyable pour me retrouver à Boston.

Je roule au volant de ma coccinelle jaune quand d'un seul coup, je me sens projetée sur le côté droit vers le siège passager. Ma tête tape contre la vitre de la porte en revenant dans un mouvement brusque. Je suis tellement sonnée que je ne réalise pas tout de suite que ma voiture vient d'être emboutie. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, et des douleurs lancinantes provenant de mon cou, ma poitrine et mon ventre se font ressentir… En les ignorant, j'attrape mon coupe-ceinture fixé à mes clés de voiture et m'extrais de mon véhicule, sans doute bon pour la casse. J'examine les parties de mon corps endoloris et je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit que de simples brûlures dues au frottement de la ceinture de sécurité, mais qui mériteraient tout de même d'être soignées. Je peux sentir un bosse s'immiscer furtivement sur ma tempe gauche due au choc. Note pour plus tard : Passer à la pharmacie ! Je secoue ma tête comme pour faire revenir mes esprits dans le bon ordre et jette un coup d'oeil à ce qui a bien pu se passer. C'est alors que je constate la voiture noire de Régina, qui elle est visiblement toujours dans l'habitacle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et mon cerveau se reconnecte immédiatement. Je saute par-dessus le capot noir en m'aidant d'une main et me précipite vers la portière du côté conducteur. La tête de Regina est posée sur le volant, évanouie, même si l'airbag a dû amortir le choc. Par chance la portière s'ouvre au premier essai et je découpe sa ceinture tout comme pour moi. Elle tombe mollement dans mes bras. Je la tire dehors et l'allonge sur le bitume.

\- Regina ? … Regina ? … OH REGINA ! Sur le coup, je lui donne une petite gifle qui a l'effet escompté. Elle ouvre les yeux et me menace visuellement de son odieux regard froid et noir.

\- Miss Swan, lâchez mon bras !

\- Vous pourriez au moins dire merci ! Je me lève passablement énervée.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez une fois de plus sauvée des flammes !

La brune se redresse à son tour doucement sentant son corps courbaturé lui lancer de douloureux rappel à l'ordre. Elle s'appuie sur sa voiture, regarde autour de l'accident et aperçoit un regroupement autour d'elles sans qu'aucun n'ose faire un pas. Je me tiens toujours à ses côtés, mon téléphone à la main. J'appelle les secours puis un garagiste.

\- Nous allons échanger nos cartes d'assurance! Je déclare debout devant Regina.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Me répond-t-elle en croisant les bras, m'évitant d'approcher de trop près de son espace personnel.

\- Vous m'avez coupé la priorité et ma voiture est visiblement foutue alors oui, nous allons faire un échange de carte et votre assurance paiera pour votre erreur.

\- Non mais vous vous moquez de moi, j'espère ! Ce n'est qu'un tas de ferraille qui, de toute façon, a toujours eu sa place en fourrière ! Vous devriez me remercier ! Ma voiture, elle, mérite d'être réparée !

Le mépris pour ma si jolie voiture dans la voix de la brune en face de moi se fait de plus en plus présent. Elle sait pourtant que ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête lors de nos joutes verbales ! Petit tournoi que j'affectionne particulièrement et aime en secret !

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle le shérif pour vous expliquer la procédure à suivre en cas d'accident !

\- Très drôle, miss Swan ! Votre humour est décidément bien nul !

Ce qui est bien faux car Regina fait tout pour ne pas esquisser un sourire du à cet humour qu'elle affectionne particulièrement et aime, elle aussi, en secret !

\- C'est vous qui n'avez pas d'humour ! Vous êtes froide, coincée, enclavée dans vos tailleur chic qui vous empêche de respirer à pleins poumons comme lorsqu'on a un fou-rire ! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Henry soit venu me chercher !

Je sais que la limite est dépassée et je m'en veux au bout d'une demi-seconde. Elle se rapproche de moi, nos visages remplis de colère se font face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Moi au moins, à votre place, je ne l'aurais pas abandonné !

\- C'est sûr, avec votre vie toute belle, toute rose, vous n'auriez pas eu de mal !

Je suis certaine qu'une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse passe dans mon regard à cet instant car Régina s'éloigne de moi en ancrant d'avantage ses yeux radoucis dans les miens.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'a été ma vie.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'a été la mienne…

Je m'écarte d'elle en entendant au loin les secours arriver. Je sens que nos paroles ont dépassé nos pensées mais comme d'habitude aucune de nous deux ne s'excusera. Nous sommes bien trop fières pour avouer à l'autre nos torts !

Un soigneur s'occupe de moi et de mes brûlures alors qu'un autre tente désespérément de faire entendre raison à la brune qui ne veut pas se laisser toucher. Je pouffe de rire en le regardant faire ! Le pauvre, il n'a pas de chance et va rentrer complètement déprimé ce soir ! Regina me regarde du coin de l'œil et s'assagit face au jeune médecin. Peut-être un peu trop quand je vois son corps s'effondrer sur l'asphalte. Je me lève d'un bon, sort de l'ambulance et m'agenouille dans la foulée à ses cotés, abimant mon jean au passage. Je me concentre sur elle à nouveau et hurle après les médecins de la laisser respirer tranquille, que je m'occupe d'elle. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je l'allonge au mieux sur le dos et m'assois par terre. J'ai les genoux remonté vers ma poitrine et soulève ses belles gambettes nues pour venir les placer en hauteur sur mes propres genoux en guise de support. La position fait assez rapidement son effet quand je vois ses joues se colorer légèrement et ses paupières s'ouvrir doucement, la lumière du jour brûlant ses yeux chocolat.

\- Salut !

\- Encore vous ! Décidément, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher...

\- C'est gentil, Miss Swan ! Merci pour votre aide ! Ça vous écorcherait la gueule de prononcer ce genre de mot ?

Je laisse retomber ses jambes lourdement au sol et me lève. Dire qu'elle m'énerve n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle me fait ressentir à cet instant, mais je prends sur moi, comme souvent:

\- Vous avez fait un malaise vagal ! Rien de bien méchant. Mais je resterais allongée si j'étais vous.

Je m'écarte d'elle pour laisser la place aux médecins.

\- Mlle Swan?

Je me retourne et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils attendant qu'elle poursuive:

\- Merci.

Un grand sourire se place sur mes lèvres en signe de victoire. Regina lève les yeux au ciel et ignore mon air comblé de succès. Elle semble obtempérer et suivre les conseils qu'on lui donne sauf celui de se rendre à l'hôpital pour plus d'examens. Son côté têtue me rend folle comme me fait sourire. Finalement, on se ressemble un peu toutes les deux. Je la regarde, mon sourire se fait tendre envers elle et je m'en rends compte au bout de plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je la regarde comme ça ? Pauvre de moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était une femme odieuse avec tout le monde ! Surtout avec moi ! Pas comme si elle avait ruiné la vie de centaines de personnes ! Elle a juste un corps d'apparence parfait, des jambes élancées magnifiquement douces, un visage donnant des frissons qu'il soit de peur ou d'envie… D'envie ? Heu… J'ai pas dis ça, hein ? Oh et son sourire, quand elle sourit bien sûr, est à tomber à la renverse. Bon, je l'avoue, il se pourrait peut-être bien que je sois un peu attirée par Regina. Mais juste un peu! Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que c'est une très belle femme.

Dans mes pensées, je ne la vois pas arriver à mes côtés.

\- Bon vous voulez ma carte d'assurance ?

\- Madame le Maire reconnaîtrait-elle ses torts et s'avouerait-elle vaincue ?

\- Miss Swan… Ne me faites pas changer d'avis ou vous vous débrouillez avec votre carcasse !

Je lève les mains en signe de trêve et les yeux vers le ciel ! Dieu que cette bonne femme peut être exaspérante avec trois fois rien !

Une fois les papiers échangés et nos voitures remorquées nous nous séparons, prenant chacune une direction différente. Je me dirige donc à pied jusqu'au poste du shérif où je commence mon travail avec près de 2h de retard ! Les heures passent et la paperasse me rend folle, je déteste ça, être assise à un bureau alors qu'en plus il fait un temps superbe dehors ! Je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et je me dis que j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort avec Regina. Je prends mon téléphone dans la main et me dis que je devrais peut être, pour une fois, faire le premier pas et m'excuser. Mais je me ravise en sentant mon estomac crier famine. Ma faim étant sacrée chez moi, je pars chez Granny pour déguster un déjeuner correct, sachant que j'ai loupé mon petit-déjeuner à cause de l'accident de voiture.

\- Salut Ruby !

\- Salut Emma ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Encore vivante apparemment !

\- Ha ha très drôle ! Oui bien vivante !

Ruby a toujours su me faire rire et franchement ça fait du bien d'avoir une amie aussi insouciante et pleine de vie qu'elle.

\- Je te sers comme d'habitude ?

\- Oh oui avec une double ration de frites ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Je t'apporte ça illico presto ! Me répond-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans la cuisine pour donner ma commande.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Ça va ?

Je détourne mon regard vers la gauche, surprise d'entendre cette voix.

\- Oh Mary Margaret ! Oui ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Ben avec l'accident... Et Regina ? Comment va t-elle ?

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa question assez surprenante ! Leur relation est cordiale mais de là à prendre de ses nouvelles... C'est curieux de sa part...

\- Elle a eu un petit malaise à cause du choc je pense, mais tu la connais, elle n'a pas voulu monter dans l'ambulance et est partie travailler... Ce qu'elle peut être têtue !

\- C'est Regina ! Elle rit doucement essayant d'imaginer l'état de la brune ce matin.

\- Ouais...

Je pense à elle sans apercevoir les regards de Ruby et Mary Margaret. Quand mon instinct m'indique que je suis épiée et mes yeux s'élèvent vers deux femmes en question:

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es vue ?

Mes sourcils s'arquent à cette question ! Ma mère est parfois tellement mystérieuse dans ses propos que je me demande sincèrement si elle est pareille avec ses élèves ! Les pauvres gamins !

\- Quand j'ai bu. Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé et ce n'était pas beau à voir !

\- EMMA ! Arrête de faire celle qui ne comprend rien !

Pourtant je suis sûre de ne pas comprendre même si je me doute amplement que sa "question" a un subtil rapport avec la belle brune qu'est Regina.

\- Je te parle de Regina là !

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit!

\- Quoi Regina? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à toutes les deux ?

Mes pupilles jades passent de l'une à l'autre attendant des explications.

\- Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir quand tu parles d'elle ! Je ne le connais que trop bien ce regard, tu as le même que ton père quand il me regarde.

J'allais riposter quand elle me fait clairement comprendre de me taire. A cet instant, je sens l'autorité maternelle émaner d'elle et je ne peux que l'écouter.

\- J'aimerais que tu réalises ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et que tu sois plus réactive que moi et ton père ! Nous savons tous ici, mieux que nulle part ailleurs, que l'amour est un sentiment fort et pourtant inexplicablement déroutant quand il nous amène dans une direction à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas du tout. C'est sûr, imaginer notre "Méchante Reine" et notre "Sauveuse" sera difficile pour certains mais qui sommes-nous pour juger ce qu'est l'amour, si ce n'est que de l'accepter. Tu es ma fille, qu'importe les conséquences, je connais Regina mieux que quiconque dans cette ville, et crois-moi, elle est capable d'aimer et bien plus que ce que tu peux l'imaginer. Il se passe quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Dire que je suis surprise serait un doux euphémisme, heureusement que mon tabouret soutient mes fesses sinon elles seraient déjà en train d'embrasser le sol. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre tant les informations qui arrivent à mon cerveau le font chauffer comme jamais.

\- Heu qu'est-ce que... Tu es sérieuse là ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

J'essaie tant bien que mal de noyer le poisson comme je peux, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je dis juste tout haut ce que tout le monde constate ! Même ton père !

\- Je devrais peut être al...

Mon téléphone personnel se met à sonner, ce qui m'étonne car jamais personne ne l'utilise quand je suis de service. L'inquiétude me frappe quand je vois l'appelant.

\- Excuse-moi c'est Henry !

\- Henry? D'accord, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Je raccroche instantanément, attrape ma veste posée sur le dossier du tabouret et me lève rapidement.

\- Regina est à l'hôpital, je dois aller la voir! Excuse-moi auprès de Ruby ! Qu'elle mette mon repas de côté. Je passerai le chercher plus tard.

Mary Margaret n'a pas le temps de me répondre que je pars déjà en courant vers Regina.

\- Je ne vais pas réussir à manger aujourd'hui ! Régime sec !

Pourquoi suis-je si inquiète ? Ça me prend la tête de m'inquiéter autant pour elle. Je ne devrais pas, certes c'est la mère d'Henry et il est évident qu'il ne doit rien lui arriver car question d'éducation, ce n'est pas mon domaine et Regina doit être en forme pour s'occuper de tout ça ! C'est son rôle après tout ! Bon d'accord, c'est sûrement le mien aussi mais à deux, c'est mieux non ? Et comment éduquer quelqu'un correctement quand soi-même on n'a pas eu d'éducation parentale ! Non sur ce coup là, j'ai entièrement besoin de Regina. Et puis ça m'embêterait de ne plus l'entendre, de ne plus la voir... Même si c'est pour me cracher des reproches ou ses sarcasmes légendaires. J'arrive au pied de l'hôpital quand je vois Henry assis par terre se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il s'inquiète vraiment et je ne peux l'être que davantage...

\- Hey gamin... Je m'assois à côté de lui

\- Emma ! Il ne va rien lui arriver, hein ?

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer. Même si ça n'a pas trop l'effet escompté, il sait que je suis là.

\- Tu connais ta mère jamais elle me laisserait seule avec toi ! Il sourit alors à ma plaisanterie. Écoute, je vais appeler Mary Margaret pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. Il faut que tu retournes à l'école parce que si tu n'y vas pas, une fois réveillée, ta mère me tuera !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais... J'en suis sûr. Elle le montre très mal mais elle t'aime beaucoup ! Plus que tu ne le penses...

\- Au fond d'une crevasse en plein Pôle Nord sûrement !

Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro de ma propre mère. Une fois Henry parti, je prends la direction du secrétariat pour demander la chambre de Regina. La jeune hôtesse me confie le numéro et j'accélère le pas car je suis tout de même très inquiète

\- Ah Emma, j'allais justement vous appeler ! Me dit le docteur Whale alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Regina, elle a fait un second malaise. Rien de bien grave, je pense que les tensions accumulées plus l'accident n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- Et pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

\- Vous êtes ce qui s'approche le plus d'une famille pour elle et je ne me voyais pas annoncer ça à Henry !

\- Pas faux ! Merci. Je peux la voir ? Je demande en désignant sa chambre de la main.

\- Oui mais allez-y doucement, elle dort encore. Nous l'avons sédatée pour qu'elle se repose.

Je ne lui réponds pas et entre dans la pièce. Regina est paisible et ça fait un plaisir fou de la voir si calme. Un fauteuil me permet de m'installer au plus près d'elle et de la contempler. Je ne peux plus arrêter mon geste quand ma main emprisonne la sienne dans un mouvement tendre et délicat. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille et pourtant j'aimerais la toucher davantage. Être en contact avec la peau douce de ses jambes, ce matin, ne m'aide pas vraiment. Ni ce que m'a débité Mary Margaret tout à l'heure ! Son visage est si beau en ce moment, elle sourit faiblement et semble rêver à de belles choses. J'entrelace nos doigts et je la sens resserrer cette petite étreinte. Mon sourire s'agrandit sans vraiment comprendre. Je suis si bien en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme ça. Ce ne sont que des doigts après tout ! Mais je ne sais pas... J'ai donc le cœur qui bat vite, mes mains qui deviennent moites, et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'avoir de l'attention pour elle, lui montrer l'affection qu'elle peut faire naître en moi. Ma mère a sûrement raison. Mais bon, comme tout le reste, ce moment de calme et de plaisir est de courte durée !

\- Qu'est ce vous faites avec ma main, miss Swan ?

Regina s'est réveillée, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Son visage doux juste avant, a maintenant disparu.

\- Je compte si vous avez encore tous vos doigts ! Votre amabilité est également réveillée à ce que je vois ! Je vais chercher Whale !

Alliant mes gestes à mes paroles, je me lève pour prévenir le médecin du retour de sa patiente!

\- Non attendez !

Je m'arrête devant la porte avant de me retourner.

\- N'allez pas le chercher. Je n'en peux plus de lui.

\- Ce n'est qu'un médecin, il ne va pas vous manger ! Et vous avez fait deux malaises en même pas six heures. Il est important qu'il vienne voir si tout va bien !

\- Êtes-vous en train de vous inquiétez pour moi miss Swan ?

Je m'approche d'elle, lui tapote les jambes pour qu'elle les pousse et pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ne dit rien, pour une fois, et obéit à ma demande muette.

\- Tant de familiarité ?

\- Oh arrêtez un peu ! Henry m'a appelée, il s'inquiétait !

Je vois son visage devenir plus aimant à la mention de notre fils.

\- Et oui, moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour vous !

Finalement je m'éclipse pour chercher le docteur et quand je reviens avec lui, Regina me demande de rester avec elle. Je suis surprise par sa demande mais intérieurement je jubile. Je suis en face de Whale de part et d'autre du lit et comme pour s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage, elle agrippe ma main. L'étonnement est à son comble car, il y a tout de même quelqu'un avec nous et en plus, nous n'avons pas arrêté aujourd'hui d'être désagréables l'une envers l'autre. Je la soupçonne de ne pas être à l'aise avec lui, voir même d'avoir un minimum d'appréhension. J'oublie parfois qu'il a essayé de jouer à Dieu en voulant faire revenir Daniel... Cela avait perturbé Regina plus que de raison, et je la comprends complètement. Je resserre ma main sur la sienne et ses yeux croisent les miens, je lis en eux une gratitude sincère. Quelque chose évolue entre nous en cet instant et j'en suis ravie.

\- Bien, Regina. Est-ce que vous pouvez, lever vos bras en l'air, sourire et dire une phrase banale.

Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi le médecin lui demande de faire ces choses là ? Je suis certaine que la brune se pose la même question car son regard est interrogateur.

\- Si je vous demande ceci, c'est simplement pour vérifier si vos capacités cérébrales sont sans problème. C'est un test habituel.

Elle s'exécute finalement et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer quand j'aperçois son sourire. Doux sourire qui s'opère sur ses lèvres en me regardant. Jamais elle n'aurait offert un aussi beau sourire à ce crétin de Whale. Et vu qu'il ne reste que moi, je me doute qu'elle ne se voyait pas sourire au mur. Je suis donc une cible toute choisie et je ne laisserais ma place à personne d'autre. Elle continue à suivre les demandes du docteur et j'étouffe un rire quand je l'entends prononcer sa phrase simple:

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

Il ignore volontairement les mots de Regina, quant à moi, j'ai du mal à refréner mon envie de rigoler.

\- Tout est bon, je vais signer les papiers pour que vous puissiez partir. Il vous faut encore un peu de repos et ça ira mieux. Mlle Swan pouvez-vous la raccompagner chez elle ?

Je lui dis oui d'un signe de la tête en reprenant mon calme. Regina ne s'y oppose pas. Il quitte la chambre, nous laissant de nouveau, seule à seule.

\- Finalement vous avez de l'humour sous toute cette montagne hautaine !

Ma main est toujours dans la sienne et je la vois sourire fébrilement.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous préparer et chercher la voiture de fonction.

\- Comment êtes-vous venue ?

\- En courant, j'avais besoin d'exercice.

Je lâche doucement l'extrémité de ses doigts et la chaleur qu'ils produisent sur moi me manque déjà. Je lui réponds dans un clin d'œil avant de prendre la direction du bureau des sorties.

Je récupère tous les papiers de Regina pour enfin lui rendre sa liberté et je retourne au poste de shérif à pied pour regagner la voiture. Le fait de prendre l'air me fait du bien. J'ai la tête serré dans un étau et j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Une journée et voilà que tout ce que je pouvais cacher a volé en éclat. Non pas que je refuse d'avoir des sentiments pour une femme, mais de là à éprouver de fortes émotions envers Regina, c'est un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux enrayer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans les yeux de la belle brune quand elle tenait ma main… La mienne !

Je laisse un peu toutes ces questions de côté quand je retrouve celle qui hante mes esprits, debout, devant les portes de l'hôpital. Je dépose ses affaires sur la banquette arrière après lui avoir ouvert la portière pour qu'elle s'installe sur le siège passager. Elle se tend légèrement et je la comprends car j'ai eu la même sensation en récupérant la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt. Se retrouver en route, dans l'habitacle, est angoissant quand dans la journée même, nous avons subi un accident. Je frôle sa main reposant sur sa cuisse de la mienne pour lui apporter mon soutien, elle ne me regarde pas et se contente de fixer l'horizon jusqu'à son domicile. Nous n'échangeons que très peu. Je n'ai plus la force de lui lancer des piques et inconsciemment je pense qu'elle aussi. Les événements passés au cours de cette folle journée et dans sa chambre se substitution sont dans les esprits et méritent d'être mis à plat pour y réfléchir correctement. Je raccompagne Regina jusqu'à son salon et lui conseille de se reposer tranquillement avec un bon bouquin devant sa cheminée. Elle me sourit sincèrement. Dieu qu'elle est belle et que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras à cette minute ! Mais je ne lui retourne que son doux sourire et prends le chemin inverse jusqu'au poste du shérif. Ma journée n'est pas terminée.

17h approche quand une voix que j'aime tant se fait entendre.

\- Emma!

\- Hey bonhomme, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer directement après l'école ?

Il se poste à mon niveau et de ses bras, il m'encercle le cou. Je suis étonnée par cette soudaine preuve d'affection. Il faut vraiment que je m'y habitue. Quelque chose brise ce tendre moment, des larmes, celles de mon fils.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Henry ? Assieds-toi !

Je le laisse tranquille tout en lui prodiguant de douces caresses dans le dos pour apaiser sa peine. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qu'il commence à m'expliquer son chagrin.

\- J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui pour maman. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Je sais qu'elle a fait beaucoup de mal mais je suis certain qu'elle veut changer.

\- J'en suis sûre aussi, gamin.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aides pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de voir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Je reste sceptique face à lui. Il n'a que 12 ans, mince !

\- Il m'arrive souvent de me réveiller en pleine nuit depuis le pays imaginaire et parfois je l'entends. Elle pleure dans sa chambre.

Ses révélations me font l'effet d'une détonation. L'imaginer pleurer seule me brise le cœur.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- Oui je pense...

Je le regarde et j'attends qu'il continue. C'est ignoble d'utiliser mon fils ainsi mais je veux qu'il me le dise. Ma curiosité est bien trop à l'affût pour qu'il ne s'arrête en si bon chemin ! Il semble me comprendre.

\- Je pense qu'elle est amoureuse.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas ça.

\- Et je pense qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Je l'entends murmurer ton prénom avant de pleurer d'avantage.

Là, c'est carrément une bombe qu'il vient de lâcher! Et j'aimerais tellement y croire... Ho que oui...

\- Henry... Je... Tu sais, c'est peut être...

\- NON ! Ne me dis pas ça. AVOUE-LE !

Il me crie carrément dessus. C'est la première fois et, ça a pour effet de me faire réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les lumières jaillissent au fond de mon palpitant et mes sentiments cachés font surface immédiatement. Les images défilent devant mes yeux et je me rends compte de ce que je négligeais inconsciemment. J'ai sous-estimé mon imbécile de cœur ! Visiblement il n'en fait qu'à sa tête alors à quoi bon lutter ? Et le regard d'Henry en ce moment même me fait capituler...

\- D'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- La vérité. Seulement si tu l'as enfin vue.

Je me lève et me place devant la fenêtre. Je sens son regard s'appuyer sur moi comme s'il me brûlait. Je lui dois la vérité, peu importe les conséquences !

\- Je... Je crois que je ressens des choses pour Régina. Ça ressemble fortement a de l'amour.

Je sursaute quand d'un seul coup j'entends hurler de contentement. Dire qu'il montre sa joie est euphémisme ! Il est en train de sautiller partout dans le bureau en battant des bras. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça. Ça ferait presque peur ! Il arrive vers moi en courant et j'ai juste le temps de réagir quand il saute dans mes bras. Nous manquons de tomber à la renverse tant il y a mis toute sa force de jeune ado surexcité.

\- Doucement Henry !

\- Mais mam' c'est génial ! Mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé !

Je le repose au sol et lui demande de m'expliquer ce qui le rend si heureux !

\- Je voulais que vous soyez des amies et que vous cessiez vos disputes mais c'est encore mieux si vous êtes ensemble. On pourra vivre tous les trois et avoir la famille aimante qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu. Je vous aime toutes les deux même si je le montre sûrement moins à maman mais je promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ça va changer !

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr je rêve de tout ce qu'il vient de dire, mais cela me semble bien utopique. Pour autant, si je ne fais rien, je ne le saurai sûrement jamais. Parfois, il suffit de forcer un peu le destin, ou du moins de lui montrer par où aller. En ce jour, c'est moi qui prends les rennes de ma vie et de mon avenir. Parce que si je compte sur Regina, elle va finir desséchée à force de pleurer et moi, à déprimer sur mes regrets. Mes mains cajolent affectueusement les épaules d'Henry, jamais je ne saurais le remercier pour ce qu'il vient de faire. C'est sûrement lui qui va nous offrir le meilleur. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je lui souris, sûre de ma décision.

\- Je vais aller la voir après mon service. Je te le promets ! En attendant, rentre à la maison et prouve-lui que tu l'aimes.

\- D'accord m'man. Dit-il tout sourire et les yeux brillants.

\- Après tu demandes gentiment si tu peux aller dormir chez David et Mary Margaret !

Je lui demande ça appuyé d'un clin d'œil, il sourit malicieusement et m'étreint fortement comme pour me transmettre tout son courage, puis part du bureau sans ajouter le moindre mot. Ce n'est plus la peine.

Les heures qu'il me restent à effectuer me semblent interminables. J'aimerais déjà être auprès de celle qui a ravi mon cœur il y a de ça plusieurs mois maintenant. J'ai été bête de ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Tant de disputes et de mots durs prononcés, tout ça pour cacher un sentiment commun. J'y crois et j'appréhende. Et si Henry avait faux sur toute la ligne? Je passe mon temps à réfléchir et finalement l'heure fatidique arrive. Je me précipite dehors et fais face à mon futur.

J'arrive chez Regina avec ma voiture de fonction car la nouvelle est tombée en fin de journée: ma coccinelle est complètement foutue. Je me gare devant l'une des portes de garage et pose mes mains sur le volant. Pourquoi suis-je là déjà ? Ha oui, lui avouer ce que je ressens et essayer de mettre des mots dessus ! Je pense que tout ceci a bien assez duré. A chaque fois qu'on se croise, on finit comme deux chiennes se bagarrant un os ! Il est peut être temps que je grandisse aussi et que j'affronte ce que mon cœur veut me faire comprendre et qui clairement a décidé de passer à l'étape supérieur aujourd'hui. J'ai été folle d'inquiétude toute la journée. J'aurais préféré prendre soin de Regina plutôt que de finir ma journée à accumuler des dossiers sur le coin de mon bureau. C'est en ce jour que j'ai compris que ce qui me plaisait tant dans nos querelles, était justement le fait d'être avec elle. Parce qu'en y repensant bien, je ne me sens jamais autant vivante que lorsqu'elle est à mes côtés, même si c'est pour râler. Ce n'est pas grave, du moment qu'elle est là, tout va ! Comme je ne suis pas venue ici pour dormir dans l'allée de son manoir, je me dirige vers la porte et frappe un grand coup puis un deuxième. J'entends à travers la porte blanche le son caractéristique de ses talons sur le parquet, mon cœur s'accélère. En ouvrant, je peux distinguer dans ses yeux rouges la tristesse et sûrement les vestiges de quelques larmes versées. Mon visage se fige devant ce spectacle. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'avance d'un pas en sa direction. Elle ne bouge pas.

\- Regina, est-ce que ça va ?

J'aimerais tant caresser sa joue mais j'évite… Après tout, on ne sait jamais avec elle.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le son de sa voix confirme mes craintes quant à des possibles pleurs, peu avant mon arrivée.

\- Vous êtes obligée de répondre à l'une de mes questions par une autre question ?

Ma voix est calme, je penche ma tête sur le coté et souffle un bon coup. Je la vois capituler quand elle baisse la tête et c'est loin d'être si plaisant que je l'avais imaginé lors de nos querelles. Cette fois-ci je n'hésite plus et m'approche d'avantage !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Regina ?

Je relève son visage à l'aide de ma main pour que son regard croise le mien. Fini les blagues pas drôles, place à la franchise.

\- Dis-moi... Tu as pleuré ?

\- On se tutoie maintenant ?

Elle esquisse un fin sourire et je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle est silencieusement d'accord avec moi. La sincérité a désormais sa place. Ma main se pose sur son poignet alors que je hoche la tête positivement.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Elle se dégage du passage et m'indique d'aller dans le salon.

Je m'assois alors sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc, mon bras sur l'accoudoir, je l'attends. Elle me propose gentiment un verre de cidre que j'accepte volontiers. Bizarrement quand elle revient, elle se pose à côté de moi. Je joue avec le liquide doré au fond de mon verre car, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sens prise au piège. Mais ce coup-ci, piégée face à mes sentiments et il est grand temps de me lancer. Mais avant que j'ouvre la bouche pour me laisser mettre des mots sur mes pensées, Regina me devance.

\- J'aimerais m'excuser pour aujourd'hui.

Son verre est si intéressant que ses yeux ne peuvent le quitter.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler… Elle lève son regard sombre vers le mien émeraude

\- Emma, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi continuer.

Oula ! Elle vient d'utiliser mon prénom et je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où cela est arrivé ! Je la laisse donc faire et j'improviserai ensuite.

\- Merci… Oui j'ai pleuré… Parce que je suis un peu perdue et surtout parce que je réalise certaines choses complètement folles. Et c'est peu dire ! Ce n'est pas évident pour moi, je ne suis pas du genre à exprimer un quelconque sentiment mais je voulais vraiment te remercier pour aujourd'hui car tu m'as aidée ce matin, tu m'as soutenue ce midi, raccompagnée cette après-midi et ce soir, tu es présente… Je sais mieux utiliser les sarcasmes et le mépris mais ce n'est que pour me protéger d'un possible ressentiment positif. Le problème avec toi, Emma, elle m'attrape tendrement la main, c'est que j'ai du mal à savoir ce que toi, tu penses. Tu prends tout à la dérision, tu plaisantes pour un rien. C'est très déstabilisant et je réagis du coup comme je sais le faire. Je suis « Méchante » alors que cela me fait mal de l'être avec toi… Je ressens tellement de choses que ça m'angoisse et me fait peur.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est en partie pour ça que je voulais venir ce soir.

J'attrape son autre main et la joins à celle déjà au chaud au creux de ma paume. Je la pousse à me regarder, sérieusement et je l'invite à trouver en moi ce que je me suis toujours interdit : Aimer.

\- Je voulais enfin être sincère avec toi et en finir avec ma puérilité. Je… Je suis comme qui dirait, une handicapée du sentiment, je fais toujours tout de travers. J'ai tellement peur de me ramasser encore une fois que j'évite d'avancer vers ce gouffre de sentiments qui pourrait me faire souffrir davantage si je me laissais tomber. Quand je suis à tes côtés, il y a cette chose que je ne saurais expliquer mais qui me rend dingue dès que tu n'es plus là. Comme un manque, comme une dépendance, comme si j'étais droguée et qu'il m'en fallait d'avantage. Je ne suis pas très douée pour mettre les mots exacts sur ce que mon cœur et mon âme me dictent mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête et encore moins que cela soit à sens unique. Tu vois, le problème avec toi… Elle me sourit au rappel de ses propres mots. C'est que tu réponds sans cesse avec sarcasme et mépris comme tu le dis si bien…

On se met à rire face à l'évidence et à l'ironie de la situation. Elle se rapproche tendrement un peu plus de moi et sa tête trouve le repos sur mon épaule tandis que l'un de ses bras encercle ma taille dans une douce étreinte. Mon bras passe autour de ses épaules pour la coincer contre moi, me laissant réaliser cet instant parfait. Nous n'avons jamais été si proche physiquement parlant et pourtant je trouve cela étrangement normal. Comme si ma place avait été dessiné pour ses bras. Comme si mon salut arriverait avec elle. Comme si c'était enfin le bon arrêt. Je me sens bien et il est temps pour moi de mettre des mots à ce que j'essaie de lui dire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe car c'est la première fois pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été troublé par une femme et encore moins par une femme comme toi, aussi énigmatique.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que mon cœur serait fébrile dès que tu es près de moi. Je t'ai détesté quand tu as chamboulé ma vie. En prenant sur moi pour changer, j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai très rapidement aimer la femme que tu es car j'ai cessé de te voir comme une menace.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Régina. Je me rends compte du chemin qu'on a parcouru toutes les deux. J'ai appris a te connaître et j'étais loin de m'imaginer que je pourrais ressentir ça pour toi.

\- Emma Swan, tu es une femme étonnante car sans que je m'en aperçoive, je suis tombée sous ton charme. Cela m'a beaucoup perturbé car tu es une femme. Je n'ai été qu'avec des hommes auparavant et je ne pensais pas à toi comme ça mais faut croire que mon cœur en a décidé autrement.

\- J'ai… Je crois que…

Je souffle un grand coup à l'évocation de ce que je m'apprête à dire et la serre d'avantage contre moi.

\- Non, à vrai dire, si je veux être vraiment sincère avec toi, ce n'est pas « je crois » mais je suis sûre que... Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer comme jamais auparavant. Le stress m'envahit, finalement j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin car si je me retrouve seule dans cette situation destinée pour deux, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Les cartes de mon avenir proche sont entre ses mains, soit mon cœur se voit baigné d'amour, soit il sombre dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans pouvoir toucher sa douce peau et voir son sublime sourire qui m'envoûte à chaque seconde. Je veux plus désormais, je la veux entièrement comme tout mon être est dorénavant à elle. Les secondes défilent et je sens mon corps se liquéfier sur place tant l'attente de ses réflexions est difficile de gérer. Enfin je la sens se retirer de notre enlacement mais tout juste ce qu'il faut pour que son visage puisse libérer son regard et se noyer dans le mien. Elle me sourit. Je fais de même. C'est bon signe, non ? La lueur dans ses yeux n'a jamais été si noire mais ce n'est pas d'animosité. Non, cette lueur, je la reconnais. Ma mère avait raison, mes parents ont la même quand ils se regardent. Et je suis quasiment certaine que les émeraudes qui me servent de regard ont en ce moment même un reflet identique à celui de Regina. Nos expressions parlent pour nous et il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. Ce n'est sûrement pas la plus belle des déclarations mais c'est ce que je ressens et c'est ma façon de le dire. La jolie brune dans mes bras semble s'en contenter également car je la vois se rapprocher centimètres par centimètres et nos souffles ne font plus qu'un. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, nos yeux clos, nos respirations coupées, nos lèvres se scellent dans un baiser chaste et non pressé. Un baiser simple pour dire que tout commence aujourd'hui, que tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant n'a été qu'un précurseur de ce qu'il nous attend.

Plus je goûte à ses lèvres, plus je désire plus. Elle doit sûrement lire dans mes pensées car sa langue vient timidement caresser mes lèvres chaudes et humides. Je me laisse faire dans un sourire et la laisse passer la barrière de ma bouche. Nos langues se devinent et se découvrent. Quand je parlais tout à l'heure, "d'instant parfait", j'étais loin d'imaginer celui-là. Ce que je ressens en ce moment-même quand Regina me fait découvrir les prémices de l'amour, mon âme active ma magie blanche rencontrant la noire de Regina fusionnant en une seule dans une explosion d'étincelles colorées et magiques. C'est étrange mais c'est bon, très bon et mon envie grimpe en flèche. Mon instinct dicte les mouvements de mes mains et s'aventurent sur le corps de ma belle brune. Nos mains sondent nos courbes en douceur et en finesse. La tendresse est maîtresse de cette découverte sans nom, et les gestes se font plus précis, mes mains agrippent ses hanches et la tire pour qu'elle se glisse sur mes cuisses à califourchon. Ses bras autour de mon cou, elle se hisse d'avantage contre mon corps et nos baisers s'enflamment peu à peu. Je la serre le plus possible à la taille, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'envole comme un songe inaccessible. La chaleur s'accroît et nos désirs sont présents plus que jamais. Nous ne contrôlons plus rien, et sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je la désire et je veux aller plus loin. D'un coup, elle stoppe tout et je la regarde droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas... J'ai peur. Puis, ce que je lis dans ses lueurs chocolats ne fais qu'augmenter mon envie et mon amour envers elle. Elle passe ses mains sur mon cou et dépose un doux baiser sur mon nez avant de s'exprimer:

\- Emma, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends. Tu sais comme ma fierté est grande et aujourd'hui je m'en veux car on pourrait être ensemble depuis longtemps. Vous auriez pu venir plus tôt, miss Swan.

Je n'en reviens pas, ça va être de ma faute maintenant ! Depuis que je la connais, c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de répliquer. Elle vient de faire de l'humour... Jour à marquer d'une croix rouge !

\- Hm hm ! Je suis là maintenant...

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue dans une infinie tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, son regard perçant dans le mien. J'ai tant de chose à découvrir à ses côtés. Je sais déjà que je vais aimer pour la simple et bonne raison que je le sens au fond de moi.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été avec une femme et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sur. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Je me sens fébrile comme lors de mon premier baiser. Ce qui n'est pas si idiot car tu es mon premier baiser au féminin.

\- C'est vrai. M'affirma-t-elle simplement.

Toujours assise sur mes genoux, j'emprisonne ses mains dans les miennes que j'amène jusqu'à ma bouche pour les couvrir de doux baisers. Elle me surplombe légèrement si bien que j'ai la tête relevée pour la regarder. Elle est si belle comme ça. Naturelle et sans contrôle. Je garde ses mains au chaud contre moi avant

\- Ecoute-moi, je sais que c'est nouveau pour nous deux mais sincèrement je ne doute pas sur ce que je veux. Je te veux toi, pour ce que tu es. Je sais qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour poser des bases solides si on veut que ça fonctionne.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Pour une fois !

Nous rions dans un même son de cette allusion sur nos conflits passés où nous n'étions jamais d'accord. Nous nous calmons rapidement et mes émeraudes fixe les lèvres de ma belle brune. Elles m'appellent et je n'arrive pas a résister sachant que je peux dorénavant en profiter. Je glisse ma vision jusqu'à m'ancrer dans ses prunelles.

\- Régina, je… je suis sure de moi. Autant sur ce que je peux ressentir comme sur mes envies. Et là, j'ai envie de toi, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Je veux apprendre avec toi.

La brune se mord la lèvres inférieur dans un mouvement sensuel et délicat. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle réalise qu'Emma vient de lui donner sa confiance pour une première relation charnelle qu'elle désire aussi. La brune ne sait pas comment faire. Est-ce que c'est comme avec un homme ? Doit-elle gérer ? Comment lui donner du plaisir ? Puis, en voyant la sincérité, la confiance et l'envie dans les yeux verts de sa belle blonde, les questions s'envolent unes à unes laissant une seule vérité éclater :

\- Je veux aussi apprendre avec toi.

Nos sourires sont similaire, signe de bonheur et de soulagement. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque sous ses cheveux et l'attire dans un baiser qui laisse clairement comprendre mon envie charnelle. Je lui avoue, mes lèvres impatientes encore sur les siennes que je l'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma.

Nous reprenons là où elle a arrêté les choses quelques minutes plus tôt et nous laissons parler notre envie qui pendant trop longtemps a été frustrée et cachée par nos disputes. Ensemble nous découvrons tendrement et délicatement le corps de l'autre dans de timide caresse. Nous faisons l'amour sur ce canapé cette nuit-là, puis dans sa chambre, laissant couler les heures qu'on ne remarque même pas. Car ce qui importe, c'est nous deux. La tendresse, l'abandon, la puissance, la magie et surtout l'amour sont là pour nous guider vers un chemin que ni l'une ni l'autre ne connaissons vraiment mais qu'importe, l'important c'est que je sois avec elle car, Regina est mon véritable amour. Et vous savez quoi? Je suis le sien !

0o0o0o0 - 0o0o0o0

\- J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose...

\- Gina, c'est moi qui raconte !

\- S'il-te-plaît, mon ange... Me demande t-elle dans un baiser !

Je ne peux plus rien lui refuser de toute façon...

\- Merci ! Finalement, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Se dire qu'il vaut mieux garder pour nous nos peurs, nos angoisses et les enfermer assez loin pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas se ridiculiser, tout ça par fierté ? Ou se dire que l'amour doit être vécu, peu importe les conditions, peu importe ce que les autres pensent, peu importe qu'il faille braver l'inconnu. Un sentiment si pur qu'est l'amour ne peut être malsain, il ne peut être que la force de trouver en nous le courage d'avancer vers l'autre, avec l'autre et pour l'autre.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux... Je peux sentir mon âme trembler sous ses mots, cette femme me rend dingue !

\- Car en fin de compte, regarder dans les yeux de l'autre ce que l'on a toujours attendu vaut tous les sacrifices ! Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que l'amour était une faiblesse car à présent, dans tes bras Emma, je n'ai plus peur de l'amour.

Mes larmes coulent de joie après longtemps avoir perlé de tristesse. Je suis heureuse et c'est, sereines face à l'avenir, qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, nous nous endormons blotties l'une contre l'autre, nos corps nus entrelacés.


End file.
